


Take The Pill (in god we trust) Go And Kill (god loves us)

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: experimental POV, its really weird but it's beautiful to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take The Pill (in god we trust) Go And Kill (god loves us)

You're the stars in the sky to me, Josh, did you know that?

You're beautiful, walking through a forest with a sunset and the night sky swirling overhead. 

We walk through the world of your tattoo. We play in the water, ripples distorting the otherwise flat surface. I try to cup the sunset in my hands. You laugh when it doesn't work, but it's not a hurtful laugh. 

We rest under the tree just outside the forest, staring at the sun that only sits that way on the horizon, a forever sunset coloring the sky. Above our heads are swirling stars. It's beautiful here. Colorful. 

The world of my tattoos is less beautiful. That world is black and white, symbols looming above our heads. You say you like it here, that it's a break from too-bright colors. I say I like your world better. 

When we emerge back to real life, it's always with slow blinks. We smile at each other, and then I pay attention to what Jenna’s saying or you laugh at a joke Mark just made. 

Those worlds are our secrets, as well as our hands being twined under the table where no one else can see.


End file.
